


Kiss Me Or Your Cat Die

by SaltedTuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Might be OOC, idk this is my first work here whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltedTuna/pseuds/SaltedTuna
Summary: In which a heated argument ends with a threat; kiss the prince on the cheeks or you get punished with your cat.





	Kiss Me Or Your Cat Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site so please don't be too harsh on me. English is also not my first language.

The siblings are being painted by a professional painter they picked up at Sabaody Archipelago a few days ago, and they are currently looking at the progress. Although, it seems like it's getting quite heated just after the first sibling up.

"Why is my face like that on the canvas!?"

"My eyes don't lie, you know. Maybe it's time to actually take a look in the mirror."

"Did you just insult a prince?"

"You're the one who asked."

"You better take those words back before I punch your face."

Reiju let out a sigh as she stood by the doorway, waiting for her turn to check her portrait's progress. She has been standing there for at least 20 minutes, watching an argument between the painter and her little brother Yonji. They have been going at it back and forth, insulting eachother like no tomorrow.

She would admit, Yonji's portrait looked flawless. It even get his sleepy, lazy look down to a tee. It's not really their fault that his face looks like that.

Ichiji walked inside, seems to be waiting as well, noticing the insult battle going on. He has just finished his training session and quite tired himself, so this sight only makes it worse.

"How long has it been since this started?" the red-haired man sighed, taking a seat near the desk as he watch Yonji gripping the collar of the painter's hoodie, threatening their to change it up.

"Twenty minutes or so." Reiju replied.

"Oi, Yonji~! I wanna see mine too, make it quick!" Niji yelled from the bed, still laying down spreading his arms. The painter's little cat cuddled up to the blue-haired male.

"This wench got my face wrong! Look at this!" Yonji growled, taking the canvas from the easel and showing it off to his brothers.

"Looks pretty accurate to me." Niji commented, which earned a nod from Reiju and Ichiji.

"Are you guys serious? I look way more handsome than this!"

"Well maybe you should take a look, Lord Winch Cream." the painter sighed, giving the green-haired man a hand mirror.

"It's Winch Green!" he yelled, grabbing the mirror and stared checking himself out, comparing his face with the painting. Speechless, he furrowed his curly eyebrows.

_Crap, it is accurate._

"So what will it be, milord? Should I change it and potentially ruined it further?" the painter asked, a slight hint of smirk showing at the corner of their mouth. Yonji pouted, handing the hand mirror back to them.

"Hmph, don't. I guess that's good enough for you. But since you insulted me, you need to be punished." Yonji huffed.

"Whoa, hey! Don't get kinky here! We're still around!" Niji yelled, suddenly sitting up from the bed, causing the little cat to jump in shock.

Yonji gave Niji an angry glare and turned back towards the small painter in front of him, smirking. Pointing up towards his cheeks, he tapped it lightly, giving them a toothy grin.

"Give me a kiss and I won't punish you and your little furballs."

The painter let out a small sigh, shrugged as they asked for the green-haired male to bend down to their eye level. Yonji did as he was told, anticipating his prize as the painter held his face lightly between their fingers. They pressed their lips onto his, giving it a light peck which causes Yonji to straighten up in shock. The youngest prince wiped his mouth, face flushed red as the painter chuckled, pointed their dirty brush towards him.

"Now that's what you get for messing with me, milord. Lord Niji, if you please."

Niji walked towards them, pushing Yonji aside as the green-haired man stood there dumbfounded, earning chuckles from Reiju. He shook his head, turned his heels towards the exit and slammed the door shut.

He crouched down in front of the door, hands covering his deep red face as he left out a pained sigh.

_Ah, so embarrassing..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
